Sampai Jumpa
by awancloud
Summary: Sequel 'Surat Peringatan'. Neji hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke mahasiswanya yang paling spesial. Warning inside.


**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Character: Tenten, Neji**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon**

* * *

 **A/N: Yah, bisa dibilang fic ini adalah _sequel_ -nya 'Surat Rekomendasi' dan 'Surat Peringatan', tapi tak wajib membaca 2 fic itu supaya bisa mengerti fic ini**

* * *

Senin siang di kantin STPK, terlihat 3 orang gadis yang sedang asik mengobrol sambil memakan makanan mereka masing-masing. Gadis yang bercepol dua terlihat sedang memakan bakso, gadis yang berambut pink terlihat sedang memakan mie ayam, dan gadis yang berambut pirang terlihat sedang memakan nasi rendang. Mereka terlihat asik mengobrol, sampai akhirnya...

"HAAHHH!? Sakura, kamu serius!?" pekik mahasiswi yang bercepol dua kepada mahasiswi dengan rambut pink.

"Iya, aku 100 persen serius. Masa' Tenten belum tahu? Semua orang heboh dengan berita ini, lho," kata mahasiswi yang dipanggil 'Sakura'.

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak menyangka kalau dirinya mendapat sebuah kabar yang sungguh mengejutkan. Tidak menyangka kalau Pak Neji akan ...

"Tenten kenapa kaget begitu? Tak ada yang sekaget kamu loh saat mendengar berita ini," ujar seorang mahasiswa berambut pirang.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku tak menyangka kalau Pak Neji, idola kita, mendadak pindah. Hahaha," jawabnya sambil tertawa yang dipaksakan.

' _Tidak. Mereka tidak boleh tahu kalau dulu aku dan Pak Neji pernah_ ... '

"Eh, sekarang sudah pukul 12:50, nih. Sebentar kelas kita akan dimulai," celetuk Sakura.

"Wah, iya. Ayo kita segera ke kelas sebelum Pak Asuma mengabsen kita," kata Ino.

* * *

Sore itu, Tenten terlihat berada di depan ruang dosen sambil mondar-mandir. Ia sedang galau apakah dia harus menemui Neji atau tidak.

' _Ugh ... temui atau tidak ya?_ ' batinnya menimang-nimang.

Cklek. Belum lama Tenten menimang-nimang, terlihat seorang dosen muda yang keluar dari ruang dosen. Dosen muda tersebut terlihat kaget saat melihat Tenten.

"Tenten!?" katanya.

"Ah, so-sore, Pak Neji," sapa Tenten.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Neji.

"Em ... anu, saya mau bertemu Pak Asuma," jawab Tenten yang tentu saja bohong.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, saya duluan ya," kata Neji sambil berjalan melewati Tenten.

"Tunggu, pak!" cegah Tenten sambil menggenggam tangan Neji, "Bapak mau pindah, ya?"

Neji pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Setelah itu, melepas genggaman Tenten dan berbalik menghadap Tenten.

"Iya, saya akan pindah ke Bali Hari Minggu ini," jawabnya dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Tapi..." desis Tenten dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "kenapa Bapak tidak bilang-bilang? Saya ... saya jadi sedih mendengarnya."

"Tenten," kata Neji sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Tenten, "bukankah saya sudah bilang, setelah hubungan kita berakhir, maka hubungan kita kembali menjadi dosen-mahasiswa?"

"Tapi, sebagai mahasiswa, apa saya tidak berhak tahu kalau Bapak akan pindah?"

"Maaf, Tenten, tapi saya tidak tega memberitahumu," ungkap Neji, "jaga dirimu baik-baik," lanjutnya sebelum berjalan menjauhi Tenten.

* * *

Hari Jumat merupakan hari favorit Tenten karena tidak perlu memakai seragam yang menurutnya merepotkan. Namun, hari ini lain. Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir Neji bekerja di STPK. Tenten tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa. Neji dan dirinya sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi, sehingga dia tidak berhak ikut campur urusan Neji.

"Hah ..."

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Tenten menghela nafas hari ini. Kakashi bahkan dibuat heran oleh kelakuan Tenten karena biasanya Tenten yang paling bersemangat dengan mata kuliah ini. Segala penjelasan Kakashi tidak dapat Tenten terima dengan baik karena segala kegalauan dan kerisauan yang ia alami.

Drrrrt. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya. Secara diam-diam, Tenten mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

' ** _Pak Neji_**

 _Apa setelah ini kau sibuk? Datanglah ke apartemen saya, kalau tidak sibuk'_

"Hah ..." lagi-lagi, Tenten menghela nafasnya. Dirinya pun memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan pesan dari Neji.

* * *

"Kiri, bang," ujar Tenten kepada pengemudi angkot.

Tenten pun turun dari angkot yang berwarna biru muda tersebut dan memberikan uang dengan pecahan dua ribu dan seribu rupiah.

"Makasih, bang," ucap Tenten.

"Sama-sama, neng," jawab pengemudi angkot tersebut yang langsung tancap gas.

Entah kenapa, Tenten memutuskan pergi ke apartemen Neji. Dia ingin sekali melihat Neji untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kembali menghela nafas, Tenten berjalan menuju gedung apartemen dan memasukinya. Di dalamnya, terlihat ada seorang satpam yang duduk di belakang sebuah konter. Tenten pun mengambil KTP-nya dan menyerahkan ke satpam tersebut.

"Ke nomor 17H, pak," kata Tenten.

"Siap, neng," kata satpam tersebut.

Satpam tersebut pun beranjak dari konter dan mengantar Tenten menuju lift. Setelah itu, satpam tersebut menekan angka 17 dan keluar dari lift. Setelah pintu lift tertutup, Tenten kembali menghela nafasnya.

Ting. Angka di layar lift menunjukkan angka 17. Tenten pun keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke kanan. Saat diriya berada di depan pintu bertuliskan '17H', ia menghela nafasnya.

Ting-tong. Tenten pun memencet bel yang berada di sebelah pintu.

Cklek. Tak lama, pintu tersebut dibuka dan terlihat Neji yang kelihatan kaget melihat Tenten.

"Tenten? Saya pikir kamu tidak datang karena kamu tidak menjawab pesan saya," ujar Neji.

"Bapak mau apa dengan saya?" tanya Tenten tanpa basa-basi.

"Masuklah dulu," Neji mempersilakan Tenten masuk.

Tenten pun memasuki apartemen Neji. Tiba-tiba, Tenten teringat dengan segala hal yang ia pernah lakukan bersama Neji di sini. Mulai dari menonton film, mengerjakan tugas, belajar, memasak, makan endomeh dengan 200 cabai (?), dan ... bercumbu.

"Tenten, ayo duduk," kata Neji sambil menepuk sofa.

Tenten yang baru sadar dari lamunannya mengangguk pelan dan duduk di sebelah Neji.

"Bapak kenapa mengundang saya ke sini?" tanya Tenten.

"Maaf, Tenten ... alasan saya mengakhiri hubungan kita sebenarnya adalah ini, bukan karena kesibukan saya."

"..."

"Saya mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai _sous chef_ di Hotel Bali."

"Kenapa? Kenapa bapak tidak tetap menjadi dosen saja di sini?"

"Maaf, menjadi dosen bukan minat saya. Lagipula, kontrak saya sudah berakhir."

"Lalu, untuk apa saya ke sini?"

Cup. Tiba-tiba, Neji menempelkan bibir miliknya ke bibir milik Tenten. Tenten pun kaget dengan perbuatan Neji, tetapi tidak menolak. Tak lama kemudian, Neji memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai memcumbui Tenten. Tenten pun menutup matanya dan menikmati 'permainan' Neji.

"Ah..." desah Tenten saat Neji menggigit dan menghisap lehernya.

Tangan Neji pun mulai mengelus tubuh Tenten. Lalu, Neji meremas payudara Tenten.

"Ahh... Ahhh..." Tenten kembali mendesah.

Tiba-tiba, Neji menghentikan cumbuannya.

"Maaf..." ujar Neji, "kalau kamu tidak mau bercumbu dengan saya, saya tidak memaksa."

Tenten pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, pak. Lanjutkan saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

* * *

Saat ini, dua makhluk dengan jenis kelamin berbeda itu sudah tidak mengenakan benang sehelai pun di tubuh mereka. Neji terlihat sedang memainkan jarinya di selangkangan milik Tenten.

"Ah... Bapak... Ahhh... Ughhh..." saat ini hanya desahan yang keluar dari mulut Tenten.

"AHHHH... PAK NEJI!" pekik Tenten sebelum tubuhnya menegang, kemudian melemas.

Neji pun tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat Tenten orgasme hanya menggunakam jarinya.

"Hahh ... hah ... hah ..." Tenten terengah-engah.

" _Good girl_ ," kata Neji sambil mengelus rambut Tenten.

Setelah Tenten kembali bernafas dengan normal, Neji pun beranjak untuk mengambil sesuatu di kantong celananya yang tergeletak di lantai. Terlihat dirinya mengambil secarik plastik berwarna abu dengan bentuk persegi.

"Em ... Tenten, apa kau siap melakukan ini?" tanya Neji, "kalau kau tidak siap, saya tidak memaksa."

Tenten pun menggeleng pelan, "maaf, Pak. Kalau sekedar bercumbu saja, saya tidak apa-apa. Kalau sampai sejauh ini..."

"Ah, begitu?" potong Neji.

* * *

Setelah Neji dan Tenten selesai bercumbu, mereka saling berpelukan di sofa sambil mengobrol. Tidak ada sentuhan seksual, hanya mengobrol saja.

"Nanti bapak bakal lupa tidak dengan saya?" tanya Tenten sambil memainkan jarinya di dada Neji.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kamu 'kan mahasiswa saya yang paling spesial," jawab Neji, "kalau kamu akan lupa dengan saya, tidak?" Neji balik bertanya.

"Tidak mungkin saya lupa dengan Bapak. Bapak 'kan dosen saya yang spesial."

"..."

"Pak Neji," panggil Tenten.

"Ya?"

"Kalau saya nanti bekerja di hotel tempat Bapak bekerja, boleh?" tanya Tenten.

"Tentu saja boleh, kenapa saya harus melarang?" Neji bertanya balik, "Tapi, kau harus lulus dulu," lanjutnya sambil mencolek hidung Tenten.

* * *

2 hari kemudian adalah hari kepindahan Neji ke Bali. Tenten ikut Neji ke bandara untuk mengantarnya.

"Tenten, terima kasih," ucap Neji kepada Tenten.

"Terima kasih untuk?"

"Terima kasih telah menjadi mahasiswa saya yang istimewa."

Tenten pun tersenyum mengembang, "terima kasih juga Bapak sudah menjadi dosen saya yang spesial."

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu," ucap Neji sambil memeluk Tenten.

"Iya, pak," Tenten balas memeluk.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Bapak juga jaga diri Bapak baik-baik."

Neji pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Tenten dalam-dalam sebelum berjalan masuk ke bandara.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Mind to review?**

 **Maaf ya fic ini agak gaje haha**


End file.
